


One More For the Road

by xoxoshipsinthenight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is God, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Hey Jude, Multi, Tags Are Hard, death of a character, lose of a child, lost sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoshipsinthenight/pseuds/xoxoshipsinthenight
Summary: Sam and Dean are thrilled that their mother is back, but when Chuck shows up with a girl named Laura Winchester things take a turn.I deleted this and then brought it back. Hope you like.





	1. Righting a Wrong

It had been two months now and the boys still can’t believe that Amara brought her back. They were working on a case when all the sudden Chuck appeared holding an unconscious girl in her mid-twenties.

“Uh, hi” Chuck said. Everyone looked up at him 

“Wha-wha-what is-who is” Dean tried to get out

“Is she dead?” Sam asked.

“No. Well, sort of, technically no” Chuck said

“Uh….who are you?” Mary asked having never met Chuck

“Right. Mom” Sam said “Mom, this is uh Chuck. God. God, who likes to be called Chuck” 

“Oh. Okay…God. Great…not weird at all” Mary was still getting used to the idea of Angels and the future and now there’s God, with a girl.

“Back to the girl” Dean said

“She is my greatest regret” Chuck explained 

“Because you killed her?” Dean asked still very confused 

“In a way” he said. Mary and the boys looked at Chuck in confused horror. Chuck placed the girl on the table and began to explain. “You see, she was never actually born. I saw what her future was like and what was going to happen and I couldn’t watch. I couldn’t let that happen”

“You’re God. Can’t you stop it?” Dean asked

“Dean, let him finish” Sam said 

“She’s twenty-five, this is the age she was going to be when she died” Chuck continued 

“Who is she?” Sam asked “Who are-were her parents going to be?”

“She was supposed to be born on September 24, 1977 to-“ Chuck was cut off by a gasp from Mary

“Laura?!” Mary whispered 

“To John and Mary Winchester” Chuck finished. They boys eyes widened and they looked at Mary who was looking at Laura. She couldn’t believe it; the memories came flooding back to her. They day she found out she was pregnant, the day she lost the baby, John by her side the whole time. Eventually they tried again and they had Dean and then four years later Sam.

“What?” Dean asked still very confused 

“This is our sister?” Sam asked Dean slowly reached out and touched the girl

“Two years before Dean was born, I had gotten pregnant and we were so happy. We couldn’t wait to start a family, but then I had a miscarriage.” Mary said. She turned her attention to Chuck “It was a girl?” Chuck nodded 

“Why did you make mom lose the baby?” Sam asked 

“Laura would have died in 2002” Chuck said

“How?” Dean asked 

“Wake her up” Mary said 

“Okay” Chuck went over to Laura 

“CHUCK!” Dean yelled everyone froze and looked at him “How? How did Laura die?”

“It was you. Well, not you, you were possessed and you couldn’t forgive yourself” Chuck said “It was because of that, Sam went off to college and your dad…you know what happened” Sam looked at the girl who is supposed to be his older sister. 

“I killed her?” Dean looked at Laura lying there. He was possessed and he killed her. Like when the demon possessed Lisa and made her stab herself, only he stabbed his own sister. 

“Wake her up, please” Mary said. 

“She’s not going to wake up right away” Chuck explained. Chuck placed his fingers on her forehead and brought her back to life. 

“Maybe we should bring her to a room” Sam suggested 

“Ye-yeah” Dean was still trying to process all this. Sam picked up Laura and brought her to his room. Dean looked at Chuck, he had so many questions, but he knew once Laura woke up she would too. All they had to do now was wait. A sister. An older sister.


	2. Eyes Alive

Sam sat by his bed looking at Laura and was trying to make sense of what Chuck had said. Would she remember who she is? Does she even know who she is? A sister, a big sister who is much younger now, like their mom. A sister and she was the reason he went to school. What was she like? What would John have been like with her?

“Uh-hey Laura, I’m your younger-older-I’m your brother Sam.” He said “Apparently we have a sister, you, you are our sister. I can’t even imagine what it would be like having an older sister. I can’t wait to meet you, please wake up soon.” Sam took her hand. Was she funny? Was she nice? Would she have been like a mother to them?

Meanwhile Castiel has walked in and Mary was trying to catch him up on what happened.

“Did you know about this?” Dean asked Cas

“No” he said 

“Many didn’t” Chuck explained “Laura would have died and then three years later you went and pulled Sam out of school” Dean remembered when he showed up at Sam’s, telling him about their dad. Chuck went to find Sam.

“How’s she doing?” Chuck asked 

“Still not awake” Sam said “Would dad have-“

“What?” Chuck asked 

“Would dad still have been dad, if she was around?”

“What do you mean?”

“Dad was just angry all the time, he yelled at us constantly. Would things have been different with Laura?”

“Things would have been easier on you boys” Chuck said “Laura, she would have taken the brunt of it. She would have stuck up for you boys.” Sam squeezed her hand and Laura squeezed back. Sam sat closer. 

“Laura?” Sam asked. Laura slowly opened her eyes and closed them again 

“Laura, can you hear me?” Chuck asked Laura opened her eyes again and looked around she slowly began to sit up “Easy” Chuck helped her a bit. She looked at him and then looked terrified. She gave Sam the same look.

“Hey, you’re okay. You’re okay” Sam reassured her just then Dean walked in

“Laura.” Dean stopped and looked at the girl now sitting up and still terrified 

“Where-where am I?” She asked  
“You’re in Lebanon, Kansas .” Dean said 

“Do you know who you are?” Sam asked 

“Laura Winchester” she said 

“Good. Good. Is there anything else you remember?” he asked

“No. How did I get here?” 

“That would be me” Chuck said Laura stood up Chuck was ready to catch her in case she fell.

“Who are you?” Laura asked the boys 

“Well, uh-I-uh-I’m Dean Winchester” Dean said “This is my brother Sam” Sam waved 

“They’re your brothers. Your mom is in the other room” Chuck said 

“Mom?” Laura walked passed Dean and out to find Mary. She walked in and Mary looked up.

“Laura” Mary went over and wrapped the girl in a hug. Dean, Sam and Chuck walked in. Mary held onto her daughter a little longer. 

“Mom” Laura hugged back Laura focused on Castiel 

“My name is Castiel. I’m an Angel” he replied

“You’re-what?” Laura looked at the boys confused. She wasn’t scared anymore, she felt calm

“Okay, one thing at a time” Dean said 

“And what’s with blue eyes?” Laura asked pointing at Chuck the boys laughed a bit; she was slowly becoming a Winchester. 

“I brought you back, I created you. Literally. I’m God” Chuck didn’t mean for that to come out as lordly as it did.

“God?” Laura asked 

“I just found out too” said Mary. 

“Coffee? Tea?” Sam asked 

“Coffee” Laura and Dean responded. Once everyone had a drink, Chuck sat them down and told Laura what he had told Mary and the boys. Then he went into a little more detail. Dean explained why Mary was back and what their life was like. Laura nodded along, asked questions and tried to take it all in.

“I know it’s a lot to take in” Dean said giving her hand a reassuring squeeze   
“We’re both new. We can figure it out together” Mary said giving her daughter a smile 

“So, I’m your older sister?” Laura said 

“Yeah. Although, now it looks like you’re our younger sister” Sam laughed 

“I should get going” Chuck said “I’ll check back later” Chuck popped out

“My head hurts” Laura said getting up “and I’m hungry”

“Food. Right.” Dean said getting up and looking around 

“What would you like? I can get out and get it” Sam said 

“You most certainly will not. Sam and I will go to the store. I’m making dinner” Mary said 

“Oh, come on. Let her have a burger” Dean said 

“Pie!” Laura said Dean hugged her

“That’s my girl” 

“Okay. Home cooked meal, haven’t had that in a long time” said Sam. He and Mary grabbed their coats and left. Castiel looked at Laura, even he could tell something was off.

“Are you okay?” he asked 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine” she lied

“I’ll show you to your room” Dean said. The two got up and walked to the room. When Sam and Mary got back she cooked them a nice meal. Sam could tell there was something a little off with Laura, but he figured with everything she was told, she’s just trying to process this.


	3. Tell me, show me

“Hey baby brother” Laura said to Sam as she walked into the kitchen. Sam laughed and poured her a cup of coffee. 

“More like baby sister” he said 

“Yeah, yeah” Sam handed her coffee and Mary walked in 

“Hi” Mary said 

“Hey mom” Sam said Mary hugged her children. Dean walked in

“Hello” Dean said. Mary gave him a hug

“How are you adjusting?” Sam asked Laura 

“Okay” she said 

“Are you sure?” Dean seemed a little concerned 

“I guess-I just. If nothing was going to change, if you were still going to grab Sam from school, if everything was going to happen exactly the way it did. Why couldn’t I have been born?” it came out angrier than she intended.

“I was wondering the same thing” Mary said

“That’s a good question” Sam said. Castiel walked in

“Hello” he said

“Cas, do you know anything else?” Dean asked 

“No”

“I want to know what happened” Laura said 

“Chuck” Mary said “Chuck, you come here right now!” the kids looked at Mary. Did she really just use her mom voice on God? It worked, Chuck appeared. “Sit!” she ordered. Chuck, a little frightened sat down.

“Mom. You can’t just order God around” Dean said 

“Yes I can” She looked at Chuck. “Laura brought up an interesting point. If everything was going to happen anyway, why couldn’t she have been born? Why did you make me go through all that?”

“I know that was hard-“Chuck started 

“Fighting demons is hard, killing vampires is hard. Having a miscarriage, finding out that I was going to have a baby and then losing it. That was way worse. That was the worst thing to happen to me.”  
“Besides dying” Castiel stated. Dean gave him a look

“I told you, it was because of Dean that Laura died” Chuck explained 

“So, you didn’t let me have a life to spare the feelings of my brothers?! These men have literally been to hell and back, but the loss of their sister that would throw them over the edge” Laura was practically yelling.

“Yeah!” Dean agreed with his sister

“Sam, you would have lost your mom, your sister and then Jess” Casitel said not really on anyone’s side, but tried to help Chuck a bit. 

“What happened to me?” Laura asked 

“I don’t think you’re ready for that” Chuck tried to explain

“I’m not interested in what you think. I don’t care what or who you are; you’re going to explain yourself” Mary was eye to eye with Chuck. He was God, but here he was scared out of what Mary might do.

“Can you show me?” Laura asked

“What do you mean?” Castiel was confused 

“You’ve sent the boys back in time. Isn’t there a way you could do that with this?” Everyone looked at Laura “What? I read the books. Dude, Bugs?” Chuck shrugged 

“There is a way we can send you back. If that is what you really want, but I’m not sure that this is a good idea” Castiel piped in

“Is there a way for me to live it and know what’s going on?” Laura asked 

“Yes” Chuck said 

“Show her, show us” Dean said 

“I really-“ Chuck started, but Mary slammed her hand on the table

“I want to see what her future was. I want to see why you made me lose my daughter, why these boys couldn’t have had a sister” Mary said 

“Please?” Sam asked 

“Fine. I will do it” Chuck gave in

“Can we be there? Invisible?” Dean asked 

“Yes” Castiel said   
“Alright, do it” Laura said

“Now?” Dean asked. 

“YES” Mary yelled. Chuck sighed and walked up to Laura and touched her forehead and she disappeared. He zapped them to a dingy motel room. They heard fighting, but no one was to be seen.

“You need to let him go to school, he has a right!” they heard a girl say. Just then Laura walked out of the bathroom and started to fold her clothes “He’s nineteen years old” 

“I said shut up” they heard a man say

“Make me” Laura said. Not her best comeback she had to admit, but just then out walked John right over to Laura and grabbed her by the arm and held her tight.

“Dad” Dean said


	4. The whole truth

“You need to let him go to school, he has a right!” they heard a girl say. Just then Laura walked out of the bathroom and started to fold her clothes “He’s nineteen years old” 

“I said shut up” they heard a man say

“Make me” Laura said. Not her best comeback she had to admit, but just then out walked John right over to Laura and grabbed her by the arm and held her tight.

“Dad” Dean said. Just then Dean age twenty-three and Sam aged nineteen walked in. 

“Get off her!” Young Dean said and John shoved her aside 

“I tracked down the demon, all we have to do is it kill” John said

“Easier said than done” Young Sam piped up

“I’m going out, Dean, you’re with me” John ordered and he and Dean left. Mary was shocked. This was John, the same John Winchester that she married? The John she knew would never do that. 

“How are you doing?” Laura asked Sam

“Okay” young Sam lied 

“Sammy” Sam smiled at the thought of Laura calling him that. 

“I don’t want to do this anymore. I want to go to school, become a lawyer or something”

“A Lawyer?” Laura didn’t see that coming

“I don’t know, maybe” Young Sam shrugged smiling a bit

“Then do that” Laura said as if it was easy

“Have you met dad?” 

“Don’t you worry about him. You need you need to take care of yourself, you need to do what makes you happy.” 

“Dad would disown me” 

“He would not” Laura hugged him “Promise me. Sam, promise me that you’ll go to school, you’ll get out of this life and don’t look back.”

“Laura-“Young Sam started 

“Promise me. Sam, we’ll be fine. It’s too late for me and Dean, he wouldn’t want to disappoint dad”

“So you want me too?” Young Sam joked   
“I want you to live the best life. I want you to go to school, meet a girl, and become a lawyer. I am so proud of you Sammy. I love you so much.”

“I love you too. I promise.” Mary looked at her boys. Sam started tearing up and Laura’s phone goes off

“It’s Dean. Stay here” Laura grabbed her stuff

“I’m not letting you go alone” Young Sam said 

“I’ll be okay.” Laura left

“Is this it?” Dean asked Chuck

“Yes.” Chuck said

“Was John always like that?” Mary asked Sam and Dean looked down

“Come on” Chuck said

“Put me in” Dean said

“What?” Sam asked 

“Like you did with Laura, Chuck put me in.”

“NO” Chuck and Mary said

“PUT ME IN” Dean yelled and just like that Dean disappeared and Chuck zapped Mary and Sam to an empty abandoned factory. Laura walked in and saw Dean holding a knife to John’s neck

“Well, well, you got my text” Dean’s eyes turned not black, but yellow. He threw John across the room and walked over to Laura. “So, you’re the big sister, the only daughter. Daddy’s pride and joy?” 

“You killed my mother?” Laura asked

“Yep!” the yellow eyed demon in Dean’s body grabbed Laura and held the knife to her throat.

“Let her go” John said “Dean, this isn’t you, fight it” 

“Oh, he’s trying and you know what? He’s pretending I’m you. Daddy issues. What about you sweetheart?” John started to do the incantation and Dean held the knife and Laura closer “Careful daddy, do you really want to hurt your daughter? Also, do you think that’s going to work?” John didn’t stop and Dean ran the knife down the front of Laura and that stopped John.

“Dean, stop” Laura said 

“Oh, you’re scared?” Dean said “Daddy was going to use you as bait. In case you were wondering”

“Don’t listen to him, Laura” John said “Let her go, get out of my son”

“You mother, stupid. When we made the deal, I said as long as I wasn’t interrupted everything would be fine” Chuck and Sam looked at Mary “You dad handed little Sammy to Dean. Mommy, went up in flames and you called 911.”

“What do you want?” Laura asked

“Well, you summoned me here” yellow eyed said “Cute you think you can kill me” 

“Let her go” John said 

“Little Sam, he’s special and Dean? Well, Dean is supposed to look after little Sammy, you Laura, you are kind of useless”

“Don’t believe him” John said

“John, John, John. This was pointless. Are you really going to kill me? You can try, but that would hurt Dean. I’ll make you a deal. A trade off.”

“What?” John asked and Dean let go of Laura, but she was too afraid to move. Out of all her years of hunting, this is the one time she was stuck.

“I will make you deal. I already have Sam…or, I will”

“What do you want then?” John asked Dean walked around Laura until he was in front of her. He smiled at her and jabbed the knife in her stomach. “NO!” John and Mary yelled. Yellow eyed demon helped Laura to the ground and pulled the knife out of her. Then he left Dean’s body and Dean fell to the floor.

“Laura? Laura” John rushed over to her and tried to stop the bleeding “Hey, stay with me.” 

“Dad?” Dean grumbled and he got up and looked at Laura “Oh God” Dean went over to her

“Put pressure on this, I’ll get the car. Laura, you’re going to be okay, everything’s okay” John said. Sam forgot that at one point his dad cared. John left

“I’m sorry, Laura, I’m so sorry” Dean said 

“It’s” Laura tried to breathe. She closed her eyes for a second 

“No, Laura look at me. Laura?” Laura opened her eyes

“Make-make sure Sammy goes to school, okay? And you-“Laura stopped again “You don’t have to live this life”

“Don’t you dare say your goodbyes. You’re going to be okay” Dean said 

“Hey-hey Jude” Laura half breathed and half sang “Don’t make it bad. Take a sa-sad song” Mary started crying. She held onto Sam’s hand, she would sing that song to the boys instead of a lullaby. “And make it better” Laura continued. John walked back in

“Okay, come on” John said 

“Remem-remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it-make it better” Laura kept trying to sing, knowing she wasn’t going to make it to the hospital and Dean knew this too.

“Dad” Dean said John knelt beside Laura and for the first time a long time Dean saw his father cry. 

“Hey Jude, don’t-don’t” Laura closed her eyes again, still breathing 

“Don’t be afraid. You were made to go out and get her” Dean sang trying to bring comfort to his sister “The minute you let her under your skin” everyone watched as Laura’s breathing became slower and slower. “Then you begin to make it better” Dean finished. They looked at her and both knew that she was gone. 

John carried Laura’s lifeless body into the motel room. Young Sam looked up from the books

“What happened?” Young Sam asked John laid her down on the bed not staying a word. The younger Winchester looked at Laura. He should have gone with her. Dean walked in and young Sam knew from his look and his father’s silence that Laura was gone.

“No. NO” Young Sam said “This is all your fault!” he yelled at John and for once John didn’t yell back. He just stood there and took it.


	5. Pieces of the Puzzle

Next thing Laura knew they were back in the bunker. Everyone was crying, especially Mary. She couldn’t believe that her John turned out to be a monster. 

“Your father had to choose between his two kids and when he couldn’t the yellow eye demon got what he wanted” Chuck said. Dean wrapped Laura up in a huge hug and kissed the top of her head. Both of them didn’t want to let go of each other. What really got Dean was the Hey Jude part, the fact that his sister was singing it to comfort him, knowing that she forgave him. 

“That is not the man I married. My John was sweet, kind caring. He loved his little boys, he wouldn’t do anything to hurt them.” Mary said. Sam hugged his mom

“I’ll let you guys talk” Chuck said and he popped out.

“Laura, I’m so sorry” Dean said holding onto his sister tighter as if he actually did kill her. “I’m so sorry”

“Wow” is all Sam said. The four Winchesters tried to piece together what they just saw and lived through. 

“Whiskey” Mary said 

“Yeah” Sam and Mary went to grab glasses and whiskey. Dean and Laura just grabbed onto each other. They have only known each other for a day, but as cliché as it sounds; it felt like a life time.

They all sat around and looked at each other.

“Mom, do you have any questions?” Sam started 

“What happened to your father?” Mary asked 

“He was hell bent on finding what killed you” Dean said. Laura got up to get some water and she felt dizzy. This must have been because of being put into the past. 

“Laura?” Sam asked his sister. The room was spinning and Sam sounded like he was further away. Dean had been zapped to places in the past before, he was okay with it, but she was just brought back and now this. “Hey, Laura!” Sam grabbed her as she passed out. Sam brought them to the floor and Dean rushed over to her.

“Laura? Can you hear me?” He asked trying to wake her up

“Laura, honey” Mary knelt down beside her

“Come on, open your eyes” Dean said. Laura slowly opened her eyes and everyone sighed in relief. She went to get up and Sam held her.

“Easy, just take a minute” Sam said. Mary went and gabbed some water

“I’m okay” Laura said

“Yeah, passing out really shows that” Dean said and Mary handed her water 

“Thanks mom” she said 

“It takes a toll on you, being zapped” Said Sam 

“And with you just being brought back” Mary added. After a minute Dean helped Laura up and to her chair.

“I never wanted this life for you” Mary said 

“Dad, he just, he wanted to help as many people as he could and stop the evil in the world” Dean said 

“But Sammy, you got out” Mary held her sons hand “Why did you come back?”

“Dean found me, dad had been missing” Sam explained 

“If Laura was alive, if you were with us, i-if that actually was going to happen. I understand why Chuck-“ Dean started and Mary slammed her hand on the table.

“That doesn’t excuse what he did” she said 

“That thing would have killed you, Laura and Jess” Sam said “Mom, you have to see what Chuck did was right”

“RIGHT? You weren’t there Sam. You have no idea what it’s like to lose a child”. Dean closed his eyes and remembered Lisa and Ben. Ben may not have been his, but that was the hardest thing he ever had to do. Having Cas erase their memories of him, of this life. Laura rested her head on Dean’s shoulder

“You okay?” she whispered he shook his head

“You may have lost your mother, but I lost my children, all three of them and your father. Sure, it would have fucking been awful, Dean doing that to Laura, I couldn’t even imagine, but don’t you ever say what Chuck did was right” Mary stormed off to her room.

“I’ll go after her” Dean got up and Laura went and sat by Sam.

“I get what you’re say, Sam” she said holding his hand “Though I don’t agree with what he did” Sam laughed a bit, because he understood “I get why he did it”

“You wanted me to go to school” he said not looking at her.

“You listened apparently” 

“Gotta listen to the big sister” 

“Sammy, I’ve only known you for a day, but you did the right thing. Going back with Dean to find dad. If all that actually happened with me, if I was looking down from heaven, I would have been so proud of you. This life, I can’t even imagine what it does to you guys. You’re doing great Sam.” Sam looked at his sister with tears in his eyes. 

“Thank you” Sam wrapped Laura in a hug.

Dean knocked on his mom’s door and he walked in

“Mom?” he said 

“I’m sorry” Mary said

“Don’t be. I get it” Dean said and Mary looked at her son confused. “There was this girl, her name was Lisa. She had a son Ben, he wasn’t mine.” Dean clarified. He explained everything and by the end of it he and Mary were both crying.

“He erased their memory?” Mary said 

“I haven’t seen or spoken to them in six years” Dean said “So, I do know what it’s like to lose a child. Now, not in the same way as you, but mom” Mary burst into tears and Dean comforted her.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to kudos or comment. LOVE


End file.
